violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
No Hook
'''No Hook '''is a song by YBN Nahmir and YBN Almighty. Lyrics YBN Almighty Jay & YBN Nahmir Gang Woah woah woah woah Gang gang Brrrra Bitch YBN shit Bitch ay ay gang gang ay 1: YBN Almighty Jay I'm chasing a bag, counting guap While you niggas on some broke shit (bitch) My brother stay strapped Pop any nigga on that hoe shit (bra) Internet shooters Man these niggas ain't gon blow shit (they ain't gon blow shit) And you ain't my brother So you can miss me with that bro shit 2: YBN Nahmir Niggas say you flipping work Then I'm on that kick a door shit (on that kick a door shit) Take a nigga down get on that ground get on that floor bitch Your Broski he a clown Bro move around 'fore you get domed bitch (bro move around, ay) Had to cut him off Cause niggas snitching on that hoe shit 3: YBN Almighty Jay Ooh, I'm 'bout the cheese and the guap Your bitch she a thot tryna take off her top (bitch) Ooh, my brother just burnt out a lot Had to go cop a foreign just to drop out the top Ooh, I gotta watch for the opps put a drum in my Glock That's a whole hunnid shots Ooh, niggas want beef with the gang But the whole fucking time they be telling the cops 4: YBN Nahmir I'm up in traffic know that my pistol be clapping Run up you think that I'm lacking Bitch I'm a savage I ain't never run from shit Bitch I be letting 'em have it High off dope No, I don't fuck with them average You niggas not 'bout that action Slide down if a nigga want smoke You should have known that I'm packing 5: YBN Almighty Jay Ooh Bitch I be high like an addict Balenciaga nigga copy the fashion Shootin' up shit like the navy Illegal guns cause these hoes automatic How you want smoke with the gang, but you stay put up Rented the Lamb for a week Nigga you don't want static Let Nahmir drive it and he almost crash it 6: YBN Nahmir You niggas copy You niggas dissin' for fame You niggas really be lame Pop off If I catch you then Jay rubbin' off the paint If I see you at that drive-thru I might have a nice day Bitch this ain't no Mickey D's I turn your M into a K 7: YBN Almighty Jay Bitch I'm the man, my diamonds they dance Yo bitch on my dick like a fan I feel like Tay K, I just did a race Cause I had to run up the bands My niggas real shooters so why would they fight You know they not using no hands (nah) Why niggas mad, cause I try to make it That shit was just all in the plan 8: YBN Nahmir We ain't fuckin' with no Ford, so I'm bringing out that Porsche Bitch I'm probably in the Jeep and yet that bitch ain't got no doors Bitch I'm speeding in that Rari, know that label got a horse Leather print up in that bitch, so yeah I'm slayin' up them doors 9: YBN Almighty Jay I'm not from the Chi but I'm throwin' L's Cause niggas be lame than a bitch Chasin' a bag, not chasin' a bitch Blue hunnids like Lilo & Stitch Don't fuck with no niggas, just me and my brothers Cause I know how quick niggas switch He talkin' that shit, two to three shells Split that boy's shit like a Twix 10: YBN Nahmir When we pull up and hop out these niggas run (niggas run) They be talkin' like oh shit he got a gun Know that K, it hold 50, it got a drum Know that choppas got bullets size as a plum, ay YBN Nahmir Bitch you already know what it is Nigga YBN shit. Nigga duck yo motherfucking taco bitch YBN shit bitch. Huh Sly bitch, ay Bow Bow bitch, ay Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:Songs Category:YBN Nahmir